It's just for the summer
by Xllusion
Summary: Cameroon Morgan is forced to spend the summer at her absentee father's place in a beach town named Holden. Her mom told her it was just for the summer but will it stay that way? This is an AU Gallagher girl story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to start this story. It's a Gallagher girl AU story

*Disclaimer All characters belong to Ally Carter and I just own the plot of my story

Feel free to review to give opinions!

 **Chapter 1**

It's just for the summer I remind myself as I stare at the house in front of me. To everyone else in  
this neighborhood I probably look like another lost tourist. After all this is a beach town and based off of  
the ride into town it seems like not much happens. I turn back around towards my mom who's sitting in  
the car obviously eager to get away from her ex-husband's house. I didn't see the point of her driving me  
all the way down here. Sure it was a 4 hour drive but I could've done it myself. I did have my license and  
I was 17 for god's sakes. She mouths I love you before driving away and I'm standing there looking like  
an idiot. I haven't seen him in years and now I was expected to spend the summer with him? If it  
weren't for the pictures I wouldn't even know how he looked like. Just as I'm about to knock on the door with one hand and suitcase in the other it suddenly  
opens and I'm sent crashing to the floor.

"Sorry, didn't see you there" I look up to be greeted by the sight of guy who looks to be my age?  
I didn't even notice his offered hand until he awkwardly pulls it back to his side. I stand up and brush  
myself off trying not to think about how red my cheeks probably are. I'm more annoyed than embarrassed really.

"No worries" I inform him, my suitcase wasn't affected by the crash but my ego sure was. I turn  
my attention back to the stranger. He awkwardly scratches the back of his head before offering me his  
hand again. This time for a less embarrassing reason and I actually take it and shake.

"I'm Zach" He tells me and I nod in reply.

"Cammie" I say before letting go of his hand. I take in his attire and notice all he's wearing are  
khaki cargo shorts and a white v neck along with flip flops. The typical beach boy outfit.

"Right, sure you got the right house? This is Morgan's house" He tells me and I nod slowly.

"Mathew Morgan right?" I ask just to confirm. Imagine how embarrassing if this ended up being his house. Judging by the way he didn't say "my" I don't think it is. If he doesn't live here then who is? He couldn't possibly be a sibling I didn't know about could he?

"Yeah how do you know him?" He asks. I start to suspect he doesn't know about me. Well at least if he was my sibling I wouldn't feel as bad about not knowing his existence.

"His daughter" The surprise is evident on his face and he tries to cover it up but it's too late. I already saw his expression. If he doesn't know about me then who does? I can't really blame my dad for not telling, who would want someone to know he had an illegitimate child?

"Oh, I… uhh work for him" He supplies trying but failing yet again to cover up his surprise. I nod slowly pretending not to notice. I didn't even know what my dad worked as. He was that much of a stranger to me.

"Cool" I say slowly and I awkwardly try to avoid his gaze by looking around.

"Well I should get going and uhh…welcome to Holden" He tells me before heading down the steps. I watch as he gets into a jeep that I didn't notice parked before. Just when he's about to drive off he gives me a small wave before pulling out and driving away. Well that was one of the most awkward experiences of my life. I sigh and take a step into the house bringing my suitcase in along with me. It's bright, just what a beach house is supposed to be.

"Zach?! Are you still down there? Can you quickly run this to the diner real qu-" He looks the same as he does in the pictures. His tossed sun lightened hair and tan skin. His eyes are the same shade of blue as mine. It was obvious I got it from him seeing as my mom has brown ones. He stares at me for what seems like hours but in reality is only seconds before quickly makes his way down the stairs.

"Cammie" He breathes out before enveloping me in a hug. I want to yell at him, scream, and tell him he has no right to call me that. That he lost that right years ago when he left us, when he left my mom and I alone. I wanted to ask him why he did it but instead I awkwardly pat his back and mumble a quick hi.

"You've grown; wow it's been like what? 16 years?" He says.

"Seventeen" I correct. He pulls back and looks over my shoulder.

"Is your mom still here, I was going to say hello" He asks. I shake my head.

"She left just a couple minutes ago" I tell him, my voice barely audible. What would he want with my mother now? I thought he was done with her, done with us years ago.

"You've been standing out there this whole time? Who let you in?" He questions.

"I ran into that guy you just called" I tell him and he nods absently before focusing his attention back on me.

"Wow, you're my height now" He says taking me in. Of course not in a perverted way more like I haven't seen you and you've changed completely way. After all he hasn't seen me since birth and that was just pictures. I nod and his removes his grip on my shoulders. We stand there awkwardly just like I did with Zach for a minute or two before he breaks the silence.

"Well, let me show you your room I guess" He leads up the flight of stairs right behind him. I'm grateful I didn't have to lug my suitcase up with me. He took care of that part.

"I hope you like it, Georgia helped me"

"Georgia?" I blurt out before I even control myself. Was that Zach's mom?

"Friend of mine she works at the diner" He informs me like it's nothing.

"Oh" I say pushing out any thoughts regarding her. He opens the door and I'm greeted with a classic beach looking room. I shoot him a half smile because he bothered to try to make it nice. Even if he did ask for help, that has to mean something right?

"I'll let you get settled in and then we can catch up" He tells me giving me a wide grin before patting my shoulder on his way out. I think of taking a long time just so we don't need to catch up. I look around the room, looking for something to be disappointed in like I usually am when it concerns him but find myself liking it. There are very light brown wooden dressers on each side of the bed. They match the headboard and as glance over to the window I notice the desk that sits right under it. All the furniture matches each other with their light brown wooden style. I just hope I like this summer as much as I like this room.

* * *

 **Bam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed! It really helps with motivation :) I also like to hear what you all have to say and interacting.**

 **So two questions I have for you all to answer:**

 **1\. How old are you? (my answer:** I'm 16)

 **2\. Do you play any sports? (I play lacrosse, basketball)**

Now onto the story!

Chapter 2:

I slowly crept down the stairs hoping to avoid talking to my father for as long as possible. Having a normal conversation with someone who abandoned you before you were born is easier said than done. My mom said not to blame him but I can't help but have some resent towards him. I reach the bottom of the stairs before looking around. With a small step forward I call out.

"Dad?" Nothing. The house is so quiet I can hear my own breathing. I take cautious steps towards the kitchen as I glance around trying to catch a glimpse of my father. It takes me a while to locate it, but after 15 minutes of wandering around with a clueless expression on my face I find a note attached to fridge. It's held by a magnet that reads the name of some seafood diner. I scan the words and let out a groan.

 _Went to the diner on 5th Street to handle a crisis. Just plug in the address on your phone it's a quick 15 minute walk from here._

 _-Dad_

The fact he expected me to wander the streets at 8:30pm in a town I just arrived in was ridiculous. I almost wanted to laugh at the idiocy. I sigh before typing in the address and slipping on a pair of flip flops. I pull the door open before making my outside. After taking a few turns, I glance down at my phone and a feeling of dread appears when I notice that there's less than 5% left. A 15 minute walk soon turns into 25 minute walk. I pick up my pace and round the corner quickly with my eyes darting in every direction. I guess I must have eyed every direction _but_ in front of me which resulted in me crashing to floor yet **_again_** in the same day. I groan not even bothering to hide my annoyance. I look around me to see books scattered all over the ground.

" I'm _so_ sorry! I should've been aware of where I was walking! I can be a real clutz sometimes but I promise this was only because I was engrossed in the book I just found" The person I just bumped into speaks. I look across from me expecting to see a little girl by the sound of her voice but instead am met with a girl my age. She has a cute pixie cut and based off the lighting from the street light, she appears to be blonde. I notice the square glasses that frame her face yet shield her blue eyes that look at me in concern. She begins collecting her numerous book and I join in automatically. I hand them to her as we stand up again.

"I'm truly sorry, I just came from the library as you probably can already guess with all these books in my hands and the fact the building is just a couple feet behind me. I ramble a lot when I'm nervous" She keeps ranting and I nod along in hopes that she eases down. She suddenly stops talking and eyes me suspiciously. With it being so dark she leans in slightly and while peering at me suspiciously.

"Hey, I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new?" It surprises me she can tell just from a 10 minute meeting I'm not a local person. I nod. Suddenly her mouth splits into a wide grin and lets out a squeal.

"That's awesome! This town is so small we never get any new people around here" I raise my eyebrows at her.

"I didn't realize this town was that small" I tell her just as she reaches her hand out.

"I'm Elizabeth but you can just call me Liz" She lets out a shy smile and I return a genuine one.

"Cameron, but you can call me Cammie" I inform her.

"So are you visiting family or just being the average tourist?" She jokes. My thoughts drift back to this morning to the boy who was surprised to hear I was the daughter of Mathew Morgan. I almost keep from telling her out of fear that I'd get the same embarrassing reaction.

"Yeah, I'm visiting my dad, Mathew Morgan." I tell her quietly. Her eyes widen in realization. It takes me a second to realize she must have made some connection as if she already knew this bit of information. She attempts to mask her reaction but I just raise my eyebrows at her.

"Something tells me you already knew that" I say slowly. Her cheeks redden significantly. I keep my eyebrows raised hoping to intimidate her into telling me how she knew this. It makes me feel a bit guilty when I sense how scared she looks but I refrain from saying never mind.

"My friend Zach might have mentioned you" She blurts after a good minute of solid staring back and forth. I groan, connecting the name and face from this morning. This town really was small.

"He didn't say anything bad!" She tries to reassure me but I shake my head. I drag a hand down my face.

"Telling everyone that someone you know supposedly has a daughter no one knew about isn't exactly a good thing" I say with a sigh. She looks at me guiltily. I shake my head telling her it's fine.

"So what are you doing out here? Were you heading to the library? I think it's closed now" She glances at her watch to confirm. I open my mouth to explain but a sound of a phone going off interrupts me before I can utter a single syllable . She shoots me an apologetic look before answering the call.

"Bex? Yeah I'm on my way just had to pick up some books. Alright see you in a few" She ends the call before shoving the phone into the pocket of her jean shorts.

"I was trying to head to a diner on 5th street except my phone died and I ended up wandering around instead" Cringing internally when I realized how pathetic that sounded. Although based off the past 15 minutes of conversing with this girl I doubt she's judging me. In fact her eyes seem to light up even more than when I told her I was new in town.

"That's where I'm headed right now! This is great, you can meet the rest of the group when we get there." She shifts the four books in her arms before shoving one into her cross body bag. Without warning she loops her right arm into my left and begins to drag me in the opposite direction I was headed. I don't know whether to sigh in relief that I'm not going to spend the night lost in the middle of now here or groan at the anticipation of meeting the rest of her friends. Especially since her friend group has Zach in it. There's no way I can face them knowing that Zach relayed the embarrassing situation from this morning. I sigh as we continue walking but don't bother protesting. Liz hums happily as we walk through the dark. I can tell that this night is going to be a long one.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look, Elizabet-" I start. We're currently standing to the side of the entrance to the diner. I had been trying to work up the nerve to tell her that I didn't plan on meeting her friends and was only looking for my dad during the walk over here but chickened out. Every time I opened my mouth to tel her I internally cringed, it was like kicking a little puppy. Besides, I figured if Liz is this nice, surely her friends are also right? However, it's easier to think that way until you actually face the reality of the situation. So here I am telling her once we arrive.

"It's Liz, only adults call me Elizabeth" She said it with such conviction I almost raised my hands up in mock defense. I wanted to point out that technically we were adults seeing as I was only a few months shy of turning 18 but decided to steer it back to why I originally started this conversation. Someone opened the door before walking inside and I was able to catch a glimpse of what was going on inside. The diner looked busy and welcoming. I almost caved right then and there.

"So Liz, maybe I can meet your friends some other time. I don't plan on staying, I was just planning on talking to my dad for a second" I said cringing at how shitty that sounded. I was hoping that the little blondie would pity me and let this one slide but apparently the look on her face said otherwise. She raised her eyebrows at me after giving me a calculated look.

"Is this about Zach? Because I promise you he didn't bad mouth you" She says and I almost gape at her.

"No? No! Why would you even suggest that" I ask after getting over my initial shock. She sighs and I ignore the feeling of guilt when I sense her disappointment. She can't really expect me to act like we've been buddies for year can she? I mean I've only just met the girl.

"Well we usually sit in the far back if you're interested" she says before opening the door and slipping inside. I groan sliding a hand down my face. Great I think I just drove the only possible friend I'd have in this place.

xXXXxXXXx

I chickened out and ended up talking a seat at one of the abd stools at the front of the counter trying to avoid the gazes I felt were on my back. I was close to just sticking a sign on my back that said "stare here". Placing my head on the counter I sighed.

"Are you going to keep sitting here and pretend you aren't being stared at by everyone? Except me of course" My head snaps up at the sound of the familiar voice. Zach. I raise my eyebrows.

"Are you going to keep standing here and asking me irrelevant questions" I asked. He holds his hands up in mock defense and narrows his eyes.

"what's your issue? For the record I'm only here because Liz thinks it's my fault you aren't sitting with us. I don't even know how that makes sense but if I didn't come over here I was just asking to get slapped" he retorts. I glance back and see then all watching our exchange. The sight of the dark haired girl with blue eyes sends intimidation my way. Her arched eyebrows seem as if they're daring me to come over. My eyes shift over to the girl across her and I almost do a double take when she winks my way. She has dark brown chocolate skin that puts chocolate itself to shame. As my eyes pass over her I make awkward eye contact with the curly haired boy wearing glasses and I've realize I and enough checking out even though there were three more guys aside from Liz. I turn my head back towards Zach.

"I didn't peg Liz as the type to slap people" I comment and he takes a seat beside me. I groan internally when i realize that's his hint that he isn't going anywhere unless I Come with him."It's actually Macy who threatened me" he says and my confusion must have appeared on my face because he tells me Macy is the dark haired blue eyed girl. The intimidating one wanted me over? Did she want to interrogate me?

"No, and she appears that way but trust me she's harmless" I guess I said that out loud. I raise my eyebrows giving him a questioning look.

" That's why you're over here right now?" I smirk when he realizes my point. I sigh before turning my whole body to face him.

"Look, I don't see why I need to meet them when they know I'm Mathew Morgan's long lost daughter?"

"I don't see why it's such a big deal to you" I give him a look of disbelief.

"Yeah because arriving to a random beach town to spend a summer with your father who hasn't seen you in years and no one even knows about your existence is a big deal. If meeting your friends is so important then fine" I grabbed my phone off the counter and make my way over to the table while mentally trying to prepare myself for the meeting that is about to t place. At the same time I lecture myself for getting worked up over nothing and make a mental note to avoid Zach at all cost. I keep reminding myself it's just for the summer.

a/n: unedited sorry! Please leave me reviews to let me know how you're liking this story!


	4. Want an update?

Randomly remembered this! Not sure if this site is still active and all but I will finish the story if anyone still wants me to!

-xllusion


	5. Chapter 4

**PLEASE DON'T SKIP THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I remembered writing here a few years ago and decided if anyone wanted I would finish this story as well as my other, Typical High school. I asked and you guys deliveredIt's another Gallagher Girls fanfic that's AU so feel free to check that out and give your opinion! It's good to be back and I'm happy there's still interest. I don't have a set schedule, but hopefully I'll be doing weekly posts whether that means for each story or alternating each week.**

 **My writing style has changed as I am now older and in college so I would like to think it has improved. Let me know what you think!**

 **Side note: I was reading through my stories and want to apologize for any insensitive material I may have posted, I will eventually go back and edit those! I was immature and have (hopefully) grown up.**

 **Now onto the chapter!**

Cammie POV:

"About time you showed up, we were starting to think Zach ruined it for the rest of us" Is the first thing I hear when I approach the end of the rectangular table filled with many sets of curious eyes. If I felt their gazes burn into my back earlier, now it was just scorching on the front. I turn to the source of the voice to find it being the black haired beauty with the icy blue eyes. She's so pretty it's intimidating. Frankly, she looks like the bitch of the group and briefly wonder if they keep her around just because they're afraid to tell her to bugger off.

"That would mean he has significance" I smile as if I didn't just insult their friend and not mentally telling myself to shut up. So much for first impressions, although I'm pretty sure that was sort of taken care of through Zach making it his personal duty to tell them about me. The same girl, Macey, if I remember correctly opens her mouth to speak and say something when Zach suddenly appears next to me and unintentionally cuts her off. It's only now that I notice he didn't immediately walk over with me and decide it isn't worth wondering what had him occupied for the past 3 minutes.

"This is Cammie, she's-" He starts but I quickly shut him down.

"Why are you telling them what they already know?" I ask rhetorically because we all know what I'm hinting at. I'm not even sure why him blabbing about my identity irks me so much, but it does. Maybe the label "Matthew Morgan's surprise daughter" is the problem. Until I figure it out, I'll just divert my annoyance to him regardless of whether or not that's the reasonable thing to do. He holds his hands up again in mock surrender before sitting next to some Greek god looking guy. It's too bad he isn't my type.

"I like her" The British accent startles me and I turn my attention to the girl leaning back in her chair with a sly smile on her face and arms crossed. I've never seen someone look so chill and know it too. She has mocha colored skin that contrasts so boldly against her bright red lipsticked mouth. I find myself grinning at the bunch until I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders and automatically tense up.

"Hey guys, I see you've met my daughter Cameron" I internally groan at the sound of my dad's voice and as they all exchange "hello Matthew's" I tense up even further. I mean it's only natural that I react like this after seeing a group of random strangers know my dad well enough to be on a first name basis. At this point, they should all be his kids. On second thought, being an only child has its perks.

"How long are you here for Cammie?" Macey asks.

"It's just for the summer" I supply as an answer but also as a reminder to myself that I'll be out of here in no time.

"And hopefully more summers too" My dad, or I should say Matthew, says. It suddenly turns awkward when I notice they were all waiting for me to agree enthusiastically with him and I failed to deliver. The Greek god clears his throat before changing the subject. I mentally give him bonus points and rethink casting him as not my type.

"The limited time specials are great by the way, the diner will have to make them permanent" He grins before raising his curly fry and popping it into his mouth. As grateful as I am for the topic change from me to food I can't understand why he brought it up so randomly.

"Leave it to Grant to mention food" The British girl says and they all chip in with laughter. I'm the only one with the puzzled look.

"Yeah, Cammie what do you think about your dad's limited specials?"The Greek god, Grant now I suppose, asks before sending a wink.

"Very funny Grant, I'm sure we can all guess her favorite" says the Brit. I hesitate, don't they know this is the first time I've stepped foot in this town let alone diner? And what does she mean they can guess? What does my dad have anything to do with menu specials and why do they all seem to know something I don't? I guess the confusion must have been clear because Macey asks a question that makes the amount of awkwardness skyrocket to the point it's almost unbearable.

"Don't you know your dad owns this place?" It's an innocent question but it's suffocating. The only silver lining here is that my dad somehow retreated between all this discussion. I know without a doubt that if he witnessed this point in this..this interaction or whatever you want to call it then that would be downright humiliating. I open my mouth to respond but end up opening and closing it like a fish. I scan the sea of pity faces before blurting some pathetic excuse of needing to leave and bolt out the door.

Running down the steps I feel the crisp summer night air and the embarrassment all over again. Taking a few steps towards what I assume is the direction of the house, I catch the poster hanging on the inside of the diner pressed against the glad that reads specials in bright yellow letters. It's not the letters that initially caught my attention, but instead the number one limited special labeled "Triple C" and it stands for "Cam's Chameleon Club". Chameleon was my childhood nickname given to me because I so easily blended into my surround and Cam is obviously my first name. I guess this is what they meant when they said they could easily guess what my hypothetical favorite would be. I don't get much time to contemplate before someone draws me out of my thoughts.

"It's the most popular" I turn my head only to find Zach making his way down the steps from the diner. I groan internally, out of everyone it has to be him. Scratch that, why is someone even coming after me. I turn towards the initial direction to my house and start making my way over.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" He calls out, at first I think he's going to retreat, but I shove the thought aside when I hear his footsteps behind me. I sigh and think about letting him catch up when he rips the decision from me by suddenly grabbing my arm.

"At least let me walk you home, Liz mentioned you didn't really know your way around here yet" He says. I rip my arm out of his grasp.

"Is there anything you guys won't discuss about me?" I say with an annoyed tone before continuing to walk ahead, but I don't exactly protest his suggestion. He takes the hint and continues walking alongside me.

"It wasn't like that, trust me, Liz is always just looking out for everyone" He defends and I turn to actually look at him.

"I can tell she's the sweetheart" and we leave it at that. We walk in silence for five minutes with the occasional turn here from Zach. I'm the one who surprisingly breaks the silence.

"How do you know it's the most popular?" I ask.

"Because I work for your dad remember?" He replies. I sigh.

"Can you stop saying that?"

"What? remember?"

"No, I was referring to the "your dad" part"

"Why? Isn't he your dad" At this point we're standing in front of the steps in front of the house that lead to the porch.

"It's complicated" I reply before making my way up the steps. He doesn't follow and I'm thankful he seems to know at least _some_ boundaries.

"Then uncomplicate it" He says it as if it's the easiest thing to do in the world. It's then when I snap and turn to face him, dropping my hand from the doorknob in the process.

"Listen, I appreciate the whole walking me home thing but aside from that let me spell it out clearly so there are no misunderstandings. You don't know me, your friends don't me, not even my dad knows me. So what I want is for you all to leave me the hell alone and stop acting like I'm some form of entertainment because obviously nothing happens in this damn town." With that I angrily push the door open before shutting the door behind me, not even giving him a second to respond. I close my eyes and let out an exhausted sigh as I lean my back against the door. _It's just for the summer_ I keep mentally repeating over and over again.


End file.
